


NO ES LO MISMO VERLO QUE...

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mild violence, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft siempre hace lo correcto. La elegancia es su marca personal... Pues no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO ES LO MISMO VERLO QUE...

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del foro I am sherlocked.  
> Warning: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto, sólo diversión.  
> Couple: Mystrade  
> Gracias a Lena por betearme y darme alguna que otra idea.  
> Juego: Cambien “tarta” por “pie (tarta en inglés)” y verán qué ocurre.

Mycroft Holmes. Sólo escuchar su nombre ya genera en el ambiente una sensación de fortaleza, seguridad y aplomo. Meras suposiciones.

Mycroft estaba harto de hacerlo todo bien. Lo que para algunos sería una locura porque sus vidas van a la deriva, para él fue la cruz que le tocó cargar. Se levantaba cada día viviendo un estilo de vida que le fue inculcado desde que nació, sin siquiera preguntarle cuando tuvo uso de razón. Él asumía que no era como todo el mundo, pero aquello era demasiado.

No protestó cuando sus padres le apuntaron a todas las clases extraescolares habidas y por haber, ni cuando a su hermano le dejaron la libertad que él ni degustó a su edad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de vida y, sinceramente, no le interesaba vagar por el mundo sin un penique en el bolsillo. Así que siguió siendo Mycroft “ _Hombre de Hielo”_ Holmes.

Hasta que su vida giró y rompió el timón en el camino.

Una mañana fría de otoño, de las que Moffat llenaría de drama y sentimientos, Mycroft decidió dar un paseo sin su coche ni su secretaria. Sherlock le había vuelto a indicar el aumento de su masa corporal y, en vez de mandarlo a Vietnam, decidió colgar el teléfono y caminar un poco. No debió haberlo hecho.

Lo que pasara en la media hora que estuvo inconsciente quedaría entre la acera y quien le clavara el anestésico. Dolorido y con unos martillos figurados trabajando en su cabeza, lo primero que buscó fue su cartera. Maldijo la mano que le daba de comer.

Sin cartera, sin móvil, con ganas de vociferar a todo aquél que le miraba por la calle con condescendencia, deambuló recordando lugares que había visto en las pantallas de sus cámaras callejeras. Acabó en Scotland Yard con los pies cansados y el enojo subido.

Un hombre de mediana edad, pelo cano y tez tostada le abrió la puerta cuando pretendía empujarla, aunque el cartel dijera claramente “TIRE”. No podía enfadarse con la sonrisa mordida del caballero al respecto.

—Buenos días, tiene que ayudarme— espetó Mycroft nada más poner el pie en el edificio.

—De nada a usted también. Inspector Lestrade, ¿qué desea?— el tono del DI pasó a uno más formal. Holmes se dio cuentas entonces de su falta de civismo.

—Disculpe, me acaban de atracar y estoy un poco tenso. No suelo ser así. De hecho, nunca lo soy. Mi hermano dice que soy el culmen de la perfección, que con mi pulcritud y mi orden pondría el mundo en orden alfabético... sin tocarlo— Gregory lo observaba con detenimiento queriendo ver más— He hablado demasiado. Ruego que me disculpe de nuevo— siguió diciendo Mycroft.

—No tiene que rogar nada, pase a mi despacho. Yo mismo le atenderé— sentenció Greg.

—Pero iba a desayunar, dada la hora— insistió el pseudo primer ministro.

Greg se tomó las confianzas y le agarró del brazo camino a un asiento que ansiaba. Eso y su sándwich. Ese gesto le pesaría por mucho tiempo.

...

Año y medio después, un 14 de febrero, Mycroft y Greg vivían juntos. Nunca se encontró la cartera ni a quien la robó y, sí, tuvieron que rehacer toda la documentación y la tarjeta de crédito. Sin embargo, el cambio mereció la pena. Mucho. O eso pensaba Mycroft mientras buscaba recetas para cocinar en Youtube.

Él, cuyo afán perfeccionista luchaba a diario con la dejadez y el “flow” de su pareja, pensó que una tarta de limón sería un postre fácil de hacer. Al fin y al cabo, a él todo le salía bien; incluso los asaltos a pleno día.

Lo que Mycroft no imaginaba era que no es lo mismo ver hacer algo que hacerlo.

...

Por primera vez en su vida, Myc estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Cinco, nada más y nada menos que cinco tartas de limón hizo con sus propias manos, a cuál con un sabor más horrible.

Cualquiera en esa situación hubiera tirado las tartas a la basura, se hubiera tumbado en el sofá y, o bien, habría llorado amargamente, o se habría acordado de la familia cercana de los postres. Myc no. Él se sentó en el suelo de la cocina, apoyó la espalda en la puerta de un mueble y empezó a reírse sin control. No era intencionado, simplemente era. Mycroft Holmes perdió el control de la situación un 14 de febrero.

Al cabo de media hora, Lestrade entró en la casa con el traje lleno de barro y el cuerpo para el arrastre. Había acabado buscando una mochila en el río, en el fango, concretamente. Lo único que quería era besar a su novio, darse una ducha e irse directo a la cama. Ni siquiera se acordaba del día que era cuando el olor a chamuscado le hizo arrugar la nariz. Temió por la vida de Mycroft y corrió hasta la cocina.

—¡Myc! ¡Myc!— gritó a pleno pulmón. Hasta que lo vio, tirado, todo lleno de masa y harina, riéndose con toda su alma. Su cara se desencajó. Mycroft, en cambio, tardó un poco más en enfocarlo.

—Lo siento, Greg— hipó —He intentado cocinar, pero tienen que tener algún truco, porque no hay manera— sus ojos se volvieron tristes y una lágrima rebelde hizo su aparición. Greg se acercó a su novio, lo abrazó y le susurró al oído.

—¿Pizza en casa?— Myc sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo en acto de afirmación.

Después de una hora llegó la repartidora. Una larga hora que Lestrade y Holmes pasaron limpiando la cocina y dándose un baño. Un baño provechoso.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue Lestrade quien paró el ademán del Mycroft de levantarse y pagar.

—¿Cuánto es?

—21,90. Es una oferta por San Valentín.

_Hola de nuevo, pobreza_ , pensó Greg. Para cortar el pensamiento en un _Qué_ sordo. No se había acordado. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Por suerte para él, la pizza tenía forma de corazón y la excusa perfecta para ser un regalo. El márquetin le haría un favor ese año.

Cerró la puerta y se volvió con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Feliz San Valentín, Mycroft!— éste se lo creyó o lo fingió, pero se comió la pizza tras un beso muy contento. El brillo de sus ojos retornó. El secretario de la reina estaba de vuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buen día!  
> Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a la persona a la que va dedicado.  
> ¡Disfruten de la vida y nos vemos por aquí! :D


End file.
